Parker's Excitement
by Aussiepupluvr
Summary: Parker is going to be a big brother. He can not wait to share this with everyone that will listen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine. Otherwise we would see so much more of Parker!_

_(Except for what ever names you don't recognize from the show, I don't own anything. Those ones I made up.)_

_This is just a little one-shot. I couldn't help myself. I'm completely obsessed with the new baby arc!_

_(I should be finishing a different story, but life's been nut's. Maybe getting this out of my head will help me get the other one done. Finger's crossed.)_

* * *

><p>Parker Booth could not control his excitement as he walked into the classroom that Monday morning. He loved school, but even he wished the weekend could be longer. Especially this weekend. But even with that there was nothing that could dampen his spirits. As he walked to his seat his best friend Matt walked into the room.<p>

"Hey Park. How was your weekend?" Matt asked as he took his seat next to Parker's.

"It was great. How was your's?" Parker asked in return.

"It was awesome. We went camping and we went out on a boat and mom fell out of it, into the water. It was so funny. Dad tried pulling her back into the boat but she pulled him into the water instead. So we just all jumped into the lake. It was the best weekend ever." Matt finally paused for a breath, "So what did you do Parker? Was it your weekend with your dad?"

"Yeah it was. I had one of the best time's ever!" Parker's eyes were wide with excitement.

Just as Parker said that the bell rang and the Teacher stood up from her desk. "Okay class take your seats."

Parker couldn't sit still. From the second he had sat down he kept wiggling in his seat. Matt had noticed before but now he couldn't take the distraction anymore. "Parks, stop moving man. You got ant's in your pants or something?"

"Oh sorry Matt, can't help it." Parker replied as he tried his best to stop moving. Matt gave him a strange look but didn't say anything else. Parker knew as soon as Miss Emerald had all the class seated and accounted for, she would ask how their weekends had been. And Parker Booth had news he wanted to share.

Just as he knew she would his Teacher moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it as she asked if anyone had any exciting news about their weekend. Like there was no tomorrow, Parker's hand few into the air. Doing so he nearly took his bottom off of his seat from the force of his enthusiasm. Miss Emerald had noticed this out of the corner of her eye and let out a small smile. But she couldn't help calling on someone else first. The last time Parker had been so excited about telling the class some thing she had called on him first. That turned out to be a not so smart idea. He told the class about how he and his dad had found a finger in a birds nest. It had taken almost a half hour to get the children's attention back. She wasn't doing that again.

There was not to many kids that had stories to tell so Parker didn't have long to wait, but to him it felt like forever. Finally Miss Emerald called on him. "So Parker how was your weekend?"

"It was the, Best. Weekend. Ever." Parker paused for a moment, wanting to add a dramatic flare as he had heard his dad do on occasion. Plus he knew that his teacher would asked him why if he waited long enough. Yet again he was right.

"So why was it a best weekend ever?"

"I'm going to be a big brother." Parker said in his most proud voice, as he waited for everyones reactions. Matt was the first to say anything.

"Really? Sweet!"

"I know isn't?" Parker had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face. Miss Emerald finally found her voice.

"Well congratulations Parker. So it's your mom that's pregnant right?"

"Nope. It's my dad." Before he could say anymore then that someone spoke up behind him.

"Guy's can't have babies, smart one." It had been a boy named Dylan that had said it. Dylan was the class bully, or at least he liked to think of himself as such. The smile fell from his face but Parker had no problem standing up to him. Before he had a chance to start anything Miss Emerald spoke up.

"Dylan, that's uncalled for and I wont allow that kind of talk in this classroom." Dylan mumbled an apology under his breath. "So Parker I didn't know your dad had got married?"

Miss Emerald asked. She knew a lot about Parker since it wasn't the first year she had taught him. She knew that his parents were not married but had met both on separate occasions.

"Oh his not married. Him and his girlfriend are going to have the baby." As he said this the smile came back on his face. Matt looked at Parker completely confused and said,

"I didn't think he had a girlfriend. He didn't a few weeks ago when we all hung out."

"I know, sweet huh? I just found out Friday night."

"So who's the lucky girl Parker?" Miss Emerald asked, knowing that if she didn't move him along in his story he could drag it out all day. Though she was very interested in who had finally snagged the heart of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"It's Doctor Bones."

"What?" Matt cried out. He had met the pretty but very confusing Anthropologist once before and was shocked.

Parker had talked about Doctor Bones before in class so Miss Emerald knew of her, but still asked, "That's your dad's partner right. Who he works with to solve cases, correct?"

"Yep. That's her." Parker was practically glowing with unleashed excitement. "It is so cool. I can not wait to have a little sister."

"Wait how far along is she?" Miss Emerald asked confused on how Parker only found out now if they already knew that the baby was a girl.

"Bones is only five weeks along."

"Parker, there is no way to know if the babies a boy or a girl quite yet." Miss Emerald said trying to gentle, and not understanding how his dad had not explained this to him.

"Oh I know, that's what Dad and Bones said. But I know it's going to be a girl."

"Why a girl? Wouldn't you want a brother?" One of the boys in the class asked.

"Well a brother would be neat, I could teach him how to play catch and swim and fish. But, I don't know. I can do all that with a sister too. Plus if it is a girl, I can have an excuse to be all overprotective. Like Dad is with Bones." With those last thought's Parker got a playful yet dangerous look in his eye's. Miss Emerald knew he had to have got that from his dad.

"Well no matter if it's a girl or a boy Parker I bet you'll be a great big brother." She said trying to get the class rounded up for study time.

"Thank you Miss Emerald."

"Park, what do you think about Doctor Bones and your Dad together?" Matt was still shocked about that. While the lady he met was nice she kind of scared him. She was so smart for one thing, but she was also someone he didn't thing you wanted to mess with.

"I think it's awesome! Dad and Bones have worked together and been best friends for six years now. Dad's had a few girlfriends in that time but I didn't really like any of them. Don't get me wrong they were okay, I guess. But none of them were like Bones. Their perfect for each other. And I can't wait for the baby. It's going to make things even better!"

"So are they going to get married?" Matt was very happy for his best friend, he knew how much Parker had always wanted a sibling, but he just could not wrap his mind around this new concept.

"No." Parker's face fell and he looked like the world had just dropped out from under his feet. "The way Bones explained it to me was that she doesn't believe you need to have a piece of paper that say's your married, to prove how much you love someone." Parker stopped for a moment before a mischievous glint crossed his face. "But I'm going to work on that. You'll see Matt. One of these day's I'll get Bones to ask my Dad to marry her."

"Her ask him? Not the other way around?"

"Nope. If Bones is going to completely change her mind on something, she has to be the one to make that first step. I'm just going to help her a little bit though." The look on his face and the tone of his voice proved to everyone in the room that Parker was on a mission. And no one was going to stop him from completing it.

After congratulating him once more Miss Emerald got the class in order and had them take out their Science books. Parker wasn't as fidgety as he had been but for the rest of the day his mind was defiantly somewhere else.

He was going to be a big brother. There was no better feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've never written a Bones story before, so if you feel so inclined, let me know how I did.<em>


	2. Just a note

This is just a little note to everyone.

I've had a few people wondering if I'm going to add more to this. The answer is yes and no.

This story will not have any chapter's added. But I am writing another story 'Parker's Plan'. That one is a continuation of this one.

So there you all are, if you liked this one hopefully you'll like Parker's Plan.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You all are so great!


End file.
